<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All for a Cup of Tea by Harrukawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170194">All for a Cup of Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrukawa/pseuds/Harrukawa'>Harrukawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Background Petra/Dorothea and Caspar/Linhardt, Billionaire Claude, Competitive Ferdinand, Cue throwing together a wedding, Drama Queen Claude, M/M, Mutual Pining, Or: Character A sends a fake wedding invite to a billionaire hoping for a free present, but the billionaire responds telling them he’s coming, fake marriage au, some cussing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrukawa/pseuds/Harrukawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long he stared at it in disbelief, the paper in his hands was, in fact, real.<br/>"Edelgard.." Ferdinand muttered, since that was all he could muster.<br/>"Hm?"<br/>Slowly, he walked over to where she was sitting on the couch, legs shaking. "Claude von Riegan is coming to my wedding."<br/>"I beg your pardon?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ferdinand had always adored weddings.</p><p>The dancing, the flowers, the love in the air... everything about them seemed magical.</p><p><em>Perhaps</em>, he thought as he spun Dorothea on the dance floor, <em>weddings are the most magical place of all.</em></p><p>That—or, he had simply had too much champagne to drink.</p><p>It was late—nearing midnight, he assumed—and the after party was beginning to wind down. There were only around six couples on the dance floor, including the Caspar and Linhardt, the newlyweds. Their hands were entwined, and they were swaying slowly in time to the music.</p><p>Ferdinand couldn't tear his eyes away from the couple until Dorothea laughed, and his attention was quickly snapped back to her. She was smiling.<span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span></p><p>"Aren't you supposed to look at your dance partner?"  She asked, teasing. As always, she looked radiant—cheeks also rosy from the champagne. "I'm feeling a little ignored."</p><p>"Forgive me. It’s just so lovely," Ferdinand replied. She hummed in response.</p><p>There was a moment of silence as they continued to dance, both observing the scenery around them. It really was lovely, with twinkling fairy lights above and beautiful white roses decorating the tables. Dorothea spoke first. "Yours is next."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>She gave his hand a gentle squeeze, laughing. "Your wedding. You caught the bouquet, didn't you?"</p><p>"I.. did," he said. It was true that he had caught the bouquet earlier, but he hadn't necessarily been trying to. To tell the truth, Ferdinand was beginning to think Linhardt had been aiming for him.</p><p>It was just a game, anyway. Despite knowing that, part of him wanted to believe that silly game might be true.</p><p>"With your eye for design, I know your wedding will be beautiful," Dorothea said. "Can I be your maid of honor?"</p><p>"My dear, how will you be the maid of honor if you'll already be the bride?" Ferdinand laughed.</p><p>"Oh my god—stop!" Dorothea playfully shoved him away, giggling. When both of their laughter began to die down, she happily sighed, "I'm sorry, Ferdie, but I'll sadly have to pass on that offer. I'm taken."</p><p>"Taken?" Ferdinand asked, eyes wide. "This is the first I'm hearing about this."</p><p>"Well." Dorothea grabbed his hand again and continued swaying with him. "It's kind of a new thing."</p><p>Her eyes drifted to something on the right, a hint of a smile on her lips. Ferdinand turned to see what she was looking at, spotting a table not too far off from the dance floor. He had just registered that three of their friends were sitting there before Dorothea was forcefully turning his face away.</p><p>"Don't look now! God—you have no subtlety."</p><p>"Oh? So it's one of them?"</p><p>Dorothea, ever graceful, simply replied, "Maybe."</p><p>Ferdinand—subtly this time—glanced over to the table again. <em>Who has captured Dorothea's interests?</em></p><p>
  <em>Edelgard? No, she and Byleth have been hanging out a lot more than usual lately.. there has to be something there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Petra? That's a possibility.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hubert—</em>
</p><p>As soon as the thought appeared in Ferdinand's head, he locked gazes with the man. Instead of conversing with the other two at the table, his steady gaze was strictly on him and Dorothea.</p><p>Ferdinand quickly looked away, mind immediately scrambling to remember times he must've wronged Hubert to warrant being glowered at.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, he couldn't think of any. <em>Perhaps he's remembering the other times I've made a fool of himself in front of him.</em></p><p>"What's wrong?" Dorothea asked, suspicion apparent in her tone.</p><p>Ferdinand quickly changed the subject, slightly turning them so that his back was to the table. "Is it Petra?"</p><p>Thankfully, Dorothea took the bait. She was fully smiling now, face upturned. "Perhaps."</p><p>"Well, I'm happy for you," he said, relaxing a tad. "How did that happen, anyway?"</p><p>“Over tea," she said simply. "What about <em>you</em>, though? Any updates?"</p><p>"Me?" He asked, flushing. "Oh, I don't know."</p><p>It <em>was</em> a tad embarrassing, being the only single one of your friends.</p><p>"Come on, surely there's someone you have an eye on!"</p><p>Before he could answer, the song played its final chords. A few couples began trickling off the dance floor, and Ferdinand took that as a cue to step back from Dorothea. "I'm going to go get some more champagne. Do you want any?"</p><p>Dorothea smiled, eyes sparkling in the light. "I'm good."</p><p>After getting a drink, Ferdinand found himself standing in front of the table of presents rather than sitting with his friends. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, silently sipping away, trying to figure out why there was such a large array of gifts.</p><p>"Enjoying the party?" A voice asked from behind him around what he assumed was the minute mark. A few droplets of champagne spilled out of his glass as he jumped in fear.</p><p>"Linhardt! You scared the shit out of me—!"</p><p>"Sorry," Linhardt laughed. He looked absolutely radiant as well—and happy, Ferdinand noticed, exceptionally happy. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.</p><p>"Anyway, yes. I am enjoying the party," he said, glancing at the fairy lights above them. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"Thanks," Linhardt said, then paused. "Why are you all alone by the presents? Are you planning on stealing one?"</p><p>"Of course not," Ferdinand quickly replied, only a tad unsure if Linhardt was joking. "It's just... there sure are a whole lot of them, no?"</p><p>Linhardt stepped closer to the table, staring blankly at the gifts as he brought the glass in his hands to his lips. "Yeah. I sent a few invitations to some billionaires."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I figured they'd make their secretary send a gift just because. A few of them did," he elaborated after a long sip. "They're rich. I'm sure they wouldn't mind losing a few dollars."</p><p>Ferdinand opened his mouth to speak, but struggled to find the right words for the situation. Eventually, he settled on—"Isn't that illegal? Or at least unethical?"</p><p>"Is it? I don't know." Linhardt's eyes flicked to his. "Just don't tell Caspar."</p><p>Ferdinand crossed his arms over his chest, smiling. "You probably shouldn't keep secrets from your husband."</p><p>Linhardt colored at the words, a hint of a smile on his pale face. "Probably. One of them sent something he's been wanting for a long time, though, so he can't be too mad at me."</p><p>"What'd they send?"</p><p>"Some workout equipment I definitely can't afford," he replied, as if what he was saying was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>"How'd you manage that?" </p><p>"I just sent an invitation to the head of his favorite company. As I said, he probably won't miss it."</p><p>"I don't know.." Ferdinand began, though quickly trailed off. Linhardt <em>did</em> have a point.</p><p>"Surely there's a piece of furniture or something you really want but can't have, right?"</p><p>"Well.. there's one thing.." he muttered, gaze drifting to a golden bow tied to one of the larger presents on the table.</p><p>The one thing he'd always wanted but could never have or afford...</p><p>
  <em>Claude von Riegan's signature tea set.</em>
</p><p>The set was made out of teal blue and white porcelain, and was beautifully crafted with golden handles on every cup, intricately sculpted flowers on the ends of the spoons and teapot, and with golden accents around the entirety of the set.</p><p>There was practically nothing he wanted more.</p><p>He'd never told anyone that, of course. Though he knew occasionally buying treats for yourself wasn't inherently wrong, the tea set in question was at <em>least</em> $700. That—even Ferdinand knew—probably wasn't the best purchase to make at his age. He was an adult now.</p><p>However, it had been years since he'd first come across it, yet it was still the first thing to pop into his head when asked about the one thing he'd been wanting.</p><p>And again, perhaps it was the champagne, but Linhardt was starting to make a bit of sense.</p><p>After a cab ride home and several drinks later, he sat down at his desk, fully prepared to write an invitation to a fake wedding he had no intention of ever making happen. He finished around 1 in the morning, scrawling the date, venue, and names down without any second thought. The only thing he truly remembered writing in detail about was Claude's signature tea set—mostly about how much he adored the design, but also about how much he cared for his tea company.</p><p>He sealed it in a plain envelope he found in a junk drawer after signing it, then stuck it in his mailbox before collapsing in bed.</p><p>Not once did it cross his mind to stop. Perhaps he’d <em>wanted</em> something to happen.</p><p>No matter the case, the letter was sent the next morning.</p><p>-</p><p>Days went by. Ferdinand had forgotten all about the letter.</p><p>It wasn't until 3 days later did he remember what he'd done.</p><p>Edelgard and Hubert were sitting in his living room, speaking in low tones about the TV show they had all been watching. Ferdinand had gone into the kitchen to make them drinks and stopped short when he stared down at the plain tea set in his hands.</p><p>
  <em>There's no way I actually sent that letter to Claude von Riegan, right?</em>
</p><p>His hands shook as he put 2 cubes of sugar in Edelgard's tea. It hadn't been right to do that—it was a stupid idea he let go too far.</p><p>
  <em>Hopefully, his secretary will just ignore it. I don't need a new tea set, anyway—the one I have now is perfectly fine.</em>
</p><p>Yet, as he brought Edelgard her tea and Hubert his coffee, he began to wonder if they'd.. if <em>he</em> would say anything different if he owned one.</p><p><em>Over tea</em>, Dorothea had said. She'd gotten a girlfriend <em>over tea.</em></p><p>Hubert's gaze flicked to his as he sat back down on the sofa and brought his cup to his lips. Ferdinand quickly looked away, stomach twisting.</p><p>
  <em>God, this is ridiculous. It's just a tea set.</em>
</p><p>However, as they finished the episode, Ferdinand couldn't help imagining what it'd be like if they were all drinking from the porcelain cups.</p><p>-</p><p>Two days later, Edelgard was over at his apartment again for game night. Hubert and Dorothea couldn't make it due to work, much to Ferdinand's dismay.</p><p>Once again, the letter had been the last thing on his mind that day.</p><p>Ferdinand rose from his chair after his defeat in cards, somewhat forcefully tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.</p><p>"Upset you lost?" Edelgard teased as he walked away.</p><p>Ferdinand bit back the remark on the tip of his tongue, instead of turning and offering her a smile. "No, I'm just getting the mail. I forgot to get it earlier."</p><p>It was a quiet walk to the mailbox, his mind occupied with unrelated chores he still had to do and what he had to bring to work on Monday. Because of this, the white and gold envelope at the bottom of the stack did nothing but confuse him for a solid five seconds. After the initial confusion wore off, though, dread began to creep upon him.</p><p>Ferdinand swallowed. <em>Oh, fuck.</em></p><p>He quickly ran back inside, locked the door to his apartment, then shoved the rest of his mail onto the table inside. He frantically ripped open the gold envelope with shaking hands, hardly registering what Edelgard was asking him from the other room.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Aegir and Mr. Charis,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you very much for the kind words regarding my business. To be honest, your letter made my day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You see, yesterday, my best friend was supposed to be wed to his girlfriend of 5 years, yet he tragically passed away a week before the wedding. I was supposed to be his best man.</em>
</p><p><em>I have never been to a wedding in my days of living, and my excitement could hardly be</em> <em>contained the week before. The feeling of his loss was akin to my heart being cruelly torn from my chest.</em></p><p><em>Though I don't know you at a personal level, I just know that your love is true. Love like that is hard to come by, and I've only recently learned to appreciate love like that when it's in my grasp. Otherwise, it might just slip away</em> <em>before you know it.</em></p><p>
  <em>Thank you for offering this opportunity to be apart of something so full of love when I am in a world full of pain. I will be there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P. S—I am bringing a plus one. Please accommodate him, if you will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours truly,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claude von Riegan</em>
</p><p>No matter how long he stared at it in disbelief, paper in his hands was, in fact, real.</p><p>"Edelgard.." he muttered, since that was all he could muster.</p><p>She perked up, curious. "Hm?"</p><p>Slowly, he walked over to where she was sitting on the couch, legs shaking. "Claude von Riegan is coming to my wedding."</p><p>"I beg your pardon?"</p><p>-</p><p>Ferdinand paced. It was the only thing he could think to do to keep his nerves down as he explained the situation to Edelgard.</p><p>"Let me get this straight," she started, rubbing her temples, "Linhardt tells you a dumb idea he had, and you immediately go and try it?"</p><p>Ferdinand felt his cheeks go hot. "To be fair... I was a tad tipsy."</p><p>"That's your excuse for lying?"</p><p>On a normal day, the words would send him reeling, but today was not a normal day. She was actually right, first of all—he should not have done it.</p><p>"I <em>know</em> it was wrong. I just.."</p><p>"..What did you ask for?"</p><p>Ferdinand stopped pacing. He began to fidget with his hands, looking to the side rather than at her. <em>Shit...</em></p><p>"It.. doesn't matter anymore, does it? He didn't send anything."</p><p>He could feel Edelgard's stare bore into him the longer he avoided her icy gaze. After a solid 10 seconds of silence, he mumbled, "A tea set."</p><p>"A tea set," Edelgard sighed. It sounded tired and disappointed—the last two emotions he wanted to hear at the moment.</p><p>Ferdinand sunk down into one of the armchairs after the confession, exhausted all of the sudden. "What am I going to do?"</p><p>Edelgard answered him immediately. "You should write and tell him you canceled the wedding."</p><p>"I can't do that! Did you read the letter? His best friend just died—"</p><p>"It's not like you know him on a personal level, Ferdinand," she interrupted. "What are you going to do, throw a fake wedding for a random billionaire you're a fan of?"</p><p>
  <em>I could.</em>
</p><p>"No way," she gasped before he could even open his mouth. "You're not <em>actually</em> thinking about doing that, are you?"</p><p>"I didn't say anything."</p><p>"You were considering it."</p><p>And maybe he was. Maybe, for a moment, he'd considered the possibility of throwing a fake wedding just so Claude von Riegan wouldn't feel so bad about losing his friend. Claude von Riegan, the one celebrity he actually cared a little bit about and wanted to support, even if he didn't need it. Besides—he didn't want to get in major trouble for this.</p><p>"What else am I going to do?"</p><p>"Ferdinand," Edelgard warned. "You know better than this."</p><p>It wouldn't be so hard to throw a small wedding, invite a couple of his friends, meet Claude. It didn't even have to be a big, expensive event—the only thing he really needed was...</p><p>"Edelgard?" He asked hopefully, "Will you <em>please</em>—"</p><p>"Whatever it is, no. I don't want to be involved in this any further," she huffed, rising from her seat. After a second glance at him, though, she slowly sat back down. "..What?"</p><p>"Will you pretend to be my fiancée?"</p><p>Edelgard stood again, this time making her way towards his door.</p><p>"Wait!" He called, nearly tripping in his attempt to follow her. "Only for a day! I can't ask anyone else, please, we'll just have a small party and—"</p><p>Edelgard stopped just before the door, her hand barely grazing the handle.</p><p>The only word Ferdinand could muster was, "...Please?"</p><p>"I won't," she sighed. After a great deal of hesitation and a quick glance at him, she added, "..but I hate seeing you like this."</p><p>Ferdinand took a small step towards her. "So..?"</p><p>He wasn't sure how long they stood there—her glaring at him, him waiting—before she finally let go of the door handle.</p><p>"Fine," she muttered. "I know someone that'll do it."</p><p>"Oh, thank god," he breathed, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders. For the first time since opening the letter, the shake in his hands had subsided.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>As she spoke, she pulled out her phone and began typing something on it.</p><p>"You'll complain."</p><p>"I promise," Ferdinand let a shaky laugh,  "I'll be perfectly fine with whoever it is."</p><p>He didn't realize why at the time, but she was smiling. "You owe me."</p><p>-</p><p>They moved back to the living room afterward. Ferdinand made some tea for her, as well as some for the unnamed guest coming over.</p><p>"Do I know them?"</p><p>Edelgard had been glued to her phone ever since. Without glancing up, she replied, "I'm not telling you."</p><p>Ferdinand took a sip of the tea, still a little shaken over the letter. <em>It can't be Byleth, or Petra, or Dorothea.. and certainly not Linhardt or Caspar...</em></p><p>Edelgard finally put her phone down. "He's here."</p><p>At her words, there was a shuffling noise at the front door. Both of them rose to go answer it, but Edelgard got there first.</p><p>There was the sound of the lock clicking open, and the sound of Edelgard stepping back so the person could walk in.</p><p>"What's the emergency?" A voice asked before he could fully turn the corner.</p><p>Ferdinand's stomach dropped.</p><p><em>No, no, no,</em> was all he could think when he rounded the corner in disbelief.</p><p>Hubert's expression was blank, as always, but he was clearly shaken. His hair was tousled, clothes a tad disheveled—it seemed like he'd just thrown them on.</p><p>Ferdinand's gaze drifted to Edelgard's. She was smiling again, a hint of mischief in her lavender eyes.</p><p>
  <em>She's enjoying this.</em>
</p><p>"It's nothing major," she reassured. Hubert visibly relaxed at the words, the tension releasing from his shoulders in one breath.</p><p>Without thinking, Ferdinand blurted, "<em>Him</em>?"</p><p>Both Edelgard and Hubert snapped up at his outburst. Hubert seemed confused, but Edelgard simply crossed her arms over her chest, unfazed. "Yes, him."</p><p>Ferdinand inadvertently took a step back, perhaps trying to run away from all of this. "But he.." </p><p>"I knew you'd complain," Edelgard said with a flippant wave of her hand. "Give him a chance, Ferdinand."</p><p>"What's going on?" Hubert asked.</p><p>Edelgard gave Ferdinand a slight nod, silently telling him to explain the situation and get over it. However, no words would sound when he tried speaking.</p><p>"Edelgard, can I speak to you in private?" He asked instead, hating the way his voice shook.</p><p>Instead of an 'of course, Ferdinand,' like he'd been expecting, Edelgard shook her head. "Don't you want to put on this wedding?"</p><p>In that instant, he understood what she was doing.</p><p>She was challenging him.</p><p><em>It's a stupid idea,</em> she was saying. <em>Can't you see that?</em></p><p>"Somebody explain what's going on. Right now."</p><p>Edelgard took a step towards Ferdinand. "Go on. Explain your idea."</p><p>Ferdinand thought he'd stamped down his competitive side years ago, yet the flame inside him was eagerly flickering back, rising to match her in practically an instant. If it was a challenge Edelgard was asking for, then he was sure as hell going to give it to her.</p><p>"Fine," he started, voice cold. "I.. sent a letter to Claude von Riegan last week asking him for.. a gift. It wasn't—"</p><p>"Stop," Hubert interrupted. "Who's Claude von Riegan?"</p><p>Ferdinand paused. "The founder of Golden Deer..? The tea company?"</p><p>He waited patiently for the light of recognition to appear in Hubert's eyes, but it never came.</p><p>
  <em>And to think I wanted that tea set partially for him..?</em>
</p><p>Ferdinand took a deep breath.</p><p>"He's rich," he continued, "so I.. ah.."</p><p>With one glance at Hubert's eyes, he fell silent. They were cold and intimidating, and most certainly getting ready to sparkle with laughter when Ferdinand managed to tell him the plan.</p><p>
  <em>This is fucking humiliating.</em>
</p><p>Edelgard's presence beside him seemed to mock him the longer the awkward silence stretched on. <em>I told you so,</em> it said.</p><p>"This is painful to watch," is what she really said. Both men turned to look at her. "Ferdinand wants to throw a fake wedding for his favorite celebrity and needs you to be his fiancée."</p><p>"...what?"</p><p>Ferdinand's cheeks burned in shame at the words. He glanced to the side, unable to look either of them in the eyes.</p><p>Edelgard didn't elaborate either—she simply stood watching Hubert struggle to respond.</p><p>"I.." Hubert said after a moment, "I think I understand. Is this one of those pranks you were talking about yesterday?"</p><p>"No," she muttered sheepishly. Ferdinand would've laughed if the situation wasn't so ridiculous. "I have to get home. You two sort this out, okay?"</p><p>"Wait," Hubert blurted as she moved towards the door. His movements were uncharacteristically hesitant. "Why?"</p><p>Edelgard met his gaze. They stared at each other for a few seconds, clearly having a conversation with each other without speaking.</p><p><em>Creepy</em>.</p><p>"I think you know why," she said eventually. "Bye, Ferdinand."</p><p>With that, she turned and left.</p><p>They both listened to the click of her shoes as she went down the steps, and eventually out of earshot. Ferdinand glanced at Hubert, finding him looking somewhat.. unnerved?</p><p>"Want some coffee?" He eventually asked, since that was really the only thing he could think to say.</p><p>-</p><p>Hubert was a slow reader.</p><p>That was Ferdinand's one takeaway from this whole mess.</p><p>After waiting for what felt like 30 minutes, Hubert finally set the letter down on the coffee table, expression blank. Ferdinand sat up a little straighter.</p><p>"So.."</p><p>"So." Hubert spoke slowly, as if he were talking to a child. "You want to throw a wedding for this man.. despite the fact that you've never met him?"</p><p>Ferdinand took another deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>That's not an unreasonable thing to think. Don't get mad.</em>
</p><p>"It's not that simple. I really admire his work and his friend just—"</p><p>"What was the gift?" Hubert interrupted.</p><p>"It doesn't matter," Ferdinand repeated, voice a little too loud. He placed his hands in his lap in an attempt to keep from fidgeting with them.</p><p>He wouldn't get angry.</p><p>"If it's the whole reason you're doing this, it kind of does matter."</p><p>"Edelgard has already made fun of me enough," Ferdinand said. "I don't need your snide comments, too."</p><p>"It would probably be best not to get angry at the only person willing to help you," Hubert replied. He once again spoke steadily, with ease, further adding to Ferdinand's frustration.</p><p>He stood from the couch, turning his back to Hubert. "You're not the only person."</p><p>"Who else were you planning on asking?"</p><p>Dorothea came to mind first.</p><p><em>She's dating someone, though. That would also mean that Byleth, Edelgard, Petra, Caspar, and Linhardt are out of the picture. Bernadetta would never agree to it in a million years, so that leaves...</em> </p><p>Ferdinand finally turned to face him. He looked just as stoic as when he'd first arrived.</p><p>"W-Why are you helping, anyway?"</p><p>Hubert let out a breath, shoulders dropping ever so slightly. "I owe Edelgard."</p><p>Hubert’s tone implied that his words were final, but Ferdinand’s curiosity got the better of him.</p><p>"...What do you owe her?"</p><p>"How about this," Hubert started, rising from the couch as well. "You don't have to tell me about the gift, and I don't have to tell you what I owe her."</p><p>"Deal," Ferdinand replied after a moment. "So... are you going to help me?"</p><p>Hubert crossed his arms over his chest. "I still don't know yet."</p><p>"Look—it'll just be a small party with some of our friends. We won't have to act any different with each other." Hubert seemed to be weighing the options in his head, so Ferdinand quickly added, "Plus, if we get caught, I'll take all the blame for it."</p><p>"How chivalrous," Hubert said blankly. Just when it seemed like he was going to refuse for good, he held out his hand to shake. "Fine."</p><p>For the first time since opening the letter, Ferdinand smiled. He then took Hubert's hand in his own.</p><p><em>Thank you</em>, was on the tip of his tongue after they shook once, but Hubert spoke before he could. "So, when is this scheduled? Did you write a date on your letter?"</p><p>
  <em>Oh, shit.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15 days. They had 15 days to put together a wedding.</p><p>Hubert was furious when he told him.</p><p>"Two weeks?"</p><p>"It'll be fine!" Ferdinand had tried to reassure, "You don't have to do a thing. I'll plan all of it."</p><p>"Is that even possible?" He'd asked.</p><p>"Like I said, it'll just be a small party. I can plan a small party in two weeks, trust me!"</p><p>However, with 14 days left, that idea grew a little harder to achieve.</p><p>Ferdinand had been making snacks in the kitchen when his phone begun to ring from the living room. Edelgard and Hubert were over on the pretense of planning the party, though nothing had been achieved since they'd gotten there. First, Edelgard refused to help, and Hubert had basically ignored every idea presented to him.</p><p>"Could you answer that for me?" Ferdinand yelled to the two of them, busy with a tray of crackers.</p><p>"I got it," Edelgard answered. She put his phone to her ear, voice instantly hushed. "Hello?"</p><p>It was silent for a moment as she listened, then all he could hear were her soft footsteps running into the kitchen.</p><p>"Your dad wants to talk to you."</p><p>"..you're joking?" </p><p>Unfortunately, Edelgard's expression was clear, devoid of anything but certainty. "Tell him I'm not here or something."</p><p>Edelgard fiercely shook her head. "This sounds important."</p><p>"How important can it be? I haven't spoken to him in—"</p><p>Before he could finish the sentence, Edelgard shoved the phone into his hands. "Just talk to him."</p><p>Ferdinand swallowed, then put the phone to his ear.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Ferdinand? Is it true that you're engaged?"</p><p>Ferdinand felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs when he tried to respond. "I—what? Who told you that?"</p><p>Edelgard put her hand on his shoulder, concerned.</p><p>"Maybe a wife will knock some sense into you," his father said, "I always knew—"</p><p>Ferdinand walked out of the kitchen, frantically shaking his head despite knowing his father couldn't see him. "How did you—?"</p><p>"I know we don't talk anymore, but I would love to meet her. I really do miss you, son."</p><p>"I'm really..." Ferdinand let out a shaky breath, desperately scrambling for the right way to respond to this insanity. "I'm not getting married."</p><p>"Oh, I see," his father sighed on the other end. "You don't want me there."</p><p><em>You're right,</em> Ferdinand wanted to say, <em>I don't want you there.</em></p><p>
  <em>It'll make this so much easier, won't it? So why can't I—?</em>
</p><p>Before Ferdinand could get the words out, his father spoke again. "No, I understand. But.. if it isn't too much trouble.. could I meet her? Just once?"</p><p>"I get that you'd like to meet him, Dad, but—" slipped out before Ferdinand could even process what he was saying. When he realized his mistake, he froze in his tracks.</p><p>"So it's.." his father mumbled, voice gruff. "...You still live in that apartment?"</p><p>"Uh—"</p><p>"How about we meet at that café across the street tomorrow? Bring your.. fiancée."</p><p>"Wait—"</p><p><em>Click</em>.</p><p>Ferdinand listened to the tone on the other end for much longer than he should have, scared to face the two in the other room. When he finally returned, Hubert broke the silence.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Ferdinand slowly turned, hands shaking. "Um.."</p><p>He explained the situation to them as he paced once more, trying to get his thoughts under control.</p><p>“Who told him?” Hubert asked. “We’re the only ones who know about it, right?”</p><p>Ferdinand looked from Hubert to Edelgard. “Claude von Riegan knows, too.”</p><p>Edelgard sunk lower into her seat on the couch. “You think Claude called your dad and told him you’re engaged?”</p><p>“No,” he said, flushing. “A-Anyway, I have no clue who did it. He wouldn’t tell me.”</p><p>“Can’t you just tell him the wedding is fake?”</p><p><em>No,</em> he thought immediately. <em>Maybe this’ll finally make him leave me alone.</em></p><p>
  <em>Or, maybe he’ll finally be proud of me.</em>
</p><p>The thought made his heart sink, despite how sure he’d been that he didn’t care for his father anymore. It was wishful thinking, surely.</p><p>Though, if his father decided to leave him alone after this, he supposed he could accept that. One, final test.</p><p>"We have to pretend to be together."</p><p>"Why?" Hubert asked.</p><p><em>Why? Why?</em> He couldn't tell him the <em>actual</em> reason—the stupid, <em>selfish</em> reasons for his actions.</p><p>"P-Perhaps he'll pay for the wedding?" Ferdinand blurted.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><p>“I don’t think you should do that,” Edelgard said.</p><p>It's true he hadn't thought about the cost—not that his father <em>would</em> pay for it, anyway.</p><p>It was a stupid lie that was easy to see through, but for whatever reason, Hubert seemed to be entertaining the idea.</p><p>"You'd let your father pay for something fake? Without any remorse?"</p><p>"I don't give a damn what he wants to spend his money on. If it happens to be my fake wedding, then so be it."</p><p>"And you're sure he'll do it? Even if it's with me?"</p><p>"What are you—?"</p><p>"It's tomorrow, right? I'll be there."</p><p>-</p><p>With 13 days left, Ferdinand was growing even more anxious with every second that passed.</p><p>That, and, his father's visit filled him with nothing but uncertainty. There was no telling how he'd react to Hubert, and the idea was admittedly frightening.</p><p>"You need to calm down," Hubert muttered. "You're sweating bullets."</p><p>"I'm not," Ferdinand grumbled defensively, though he was starting to feel a tad warm.</p><p>They were seated together at the café his father had told them to meet at, silently sipping away at their drinks. They'd only been waiting for around 5 minutes, but Ferdinand's tea was nearly empty.</p><p>"I thought you didn't give a damn what your father thinks. Did you change your mind?"</p><p>Hubert turned his head towards the entrance, not even listening for Ferdinand's response.</p><p>"I care a little bit," he huffed anyway, "I'm not <em>heartless</em>."</p><p>Hubert took a sip of his coffee, unbothered. "It's going to be fine."</p><p>The words did nothing to calm his nerves. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he grew.</p><p>
  <em>What does he even want?</em>
</p><p>"What does your father look like?" Hubert asked after a moment, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Uh.. his hair is the same color as mine—"</p><p>Suddenly, Hubert's hand was thrust into his own. Before Ferdinand could pull away, he spotted his father walking towards their table.</p><p>Though he didn't want to admit it, the hand in his own <em>was</em> helping with his nerves. Perhaps it was only because his nerves were now focused on how surprisingly warm Hubert's hand was rather than on his dad, but it was helping nonetheless.</p><p>"Ferdinand," his father greeted as soon as he reached their table. He took a seat across from them, anxiously glancing at their entwined hands, then up to Hubert. "You are..?"</p><p>"Hubert, sir. Hubert Vestra," he replied, letting go of Ferdinand's hand to hold it out to shake.</p><p>"So formal," his father said, hint of iciness in his tone. They shook twice. "Call me Ludwig."</p><p>"Nice to meet you."</p><p>Hubert's hand went to his side. Ferdinand's father finally looked at him for the first time since he'd gotten there, though after seeing his expression, he almost wished he hadn't.</p><p>"I wish you'd cut that hair of yours," he said. "It makes you look—"</p><p>"Dad," Ferdinand warned, voice strained.</p><p>"Oh, was that too far? Come on, it's too long, son." His father turned to Hubert, gesturing to Ferdinand's hair. "Don't you think?"</p><p>"It looks fine," Hubert replied without any hesitation. His voice was flat, bored.</p><p>
  <em>How romantic.</em>
</p><p>Ferdinand's father looked taken aback by the response, but eventually shook his head. "I suppose if <em>you're</em> fine with it."</p><p>It was silent for a few, awkward moments.</p><p>"So, Hubert? What do you do for a living?" his father asked.</p><p>"I'm in law school."</p><p>Ferdinand tried his best not to look shocked at the response. <em>Seriously? How did I not know that?</em></p><p>"A lawyer, eh?" His father said, offering him a small smile. "How did you two meet, then?"</p><p>"W-We've.. uh—" Ferdinand started, completely unsure of where he was going with it.</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps we should've thought this through a little more?</em>
</p><p>"We've been friends for a while," Hubert answered smoothly. "It was only a matter of time before we got together."</p><p>Ferdinand relaxed a little in his seat. <em>He's.. put a lot of thought into this, hasn't he?</em></p><p>"Then.. who proposed?"</p><p>"I did," both Ferdinand and Hubert said simultaneously. Ferdinand's father shot them a confused look.</p><p>Just as Ferdinand was about to blurt out a stupid excuse, Hubert slipped his hand into his own again and gave it a squeeze that rendered him silent.</p><p>"We both did," Hubert explained. "We pulled out the rings at the exact same time. A funny story, really."</p><p>Ferdinand made a mental note to ask Hubert why he was so good at lying after this, if they survived.</p><p>"How funny," Ferdinand's father said, monotone. "Can I see your rings?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Ferdinand glanced to Hubert, sure he'd come up with another lie, but all he did was stare blankly at his father.</p><p>"We had to get them fitted," Ferdinand blurted. "We were just so excited to get married, we forgot to check each other's ring size.”</p><p>"So, this was a spur of the moment decision?" His father asked, clearly disappointed.</p><p>"No!" Ferdinand sputtered, "It's just—our anniversary was coming up and—"</p><p>"How long have you two been together?"</p><p>"Why so many questions?" Hubert asked calmly. Both turned to look at him.</p><p>"Hubert, don’t—"</p><p>"No," his father said, "he's right. To be honest, I.. Ferdinand, can I speak to you alone?"</p><p>Ferdinand froze, millions of thoughts rushing through his head.</p><p>
  <em>What does he even want? Did Hubert piss him off? Is he going to—?</em>
</p><p>"Go on," Hubert muttered under his breath.</p><p>So he did. He followed him out to the entrance of the café, legs growing even more unsteady with every step.</p><p>"I don't like that man, Ferdinand," was the first thing his father said when he turned to him.</p><p><em>It seems you don't like much of anything I do</em>, Ferdinand wanted to say.<br/><br/>“Why?” He asked instead. </p><p>"He never lets you speak!" His father cried, "Are you sure you want to marry him?"</p><p><em>It's probably a good thing he didn't let me speak, honestly,</em> he thought. Deep down, part of him enjoyed having his dad worry about him, though.</p><p>"..Why'd you come, Dad?"</p><p>His father let out a sigh, expression on his face that Ferdinand couldn't quite place. "I know I haven't been the best father to you, but when I got that call..I just.."</p><p>"Someone called and told you we were getting married? Who—?"</p><p>"Let me finish."</p><p>Ferdinand fell silent.</p><p>"It made me realize how terrible I was to you. I never called, checked up on you... Really, I came down here to apologize."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"And, if you're serious about marrying that man, I want to pay for the wedding. That's.. why I was asking so many questions."</p><p>Ferdinand's stomach churned at the thought of letting that happen, as much as he hated to admit it. "That's really not necessary."</p><p>"I want to do something to make up all these years to you, Ferdinand. I don't have to be there, if that's what you're worried about."</p><p>"I'm not worried about that," he laughed nervously, "but you don't have to pay—"</p><p>"Is there another reason? Do you not want to marry Hubert?"</p><p>"N-No, I want to, I just.." Ferdinand stepped back, body going cold. <em>I can't do this.</em></p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'd hate to burden you.”</p><p>"I want to do this. I'll even help you plan the wedding!"</p><p>
  <em>I can't just let him do that! It's horrible!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But, then again..</em>
</p><p>"Maybe I should ask Hubert."</p><p><em>Maybe Hubert can come up with a better lie than me,</em> is what he really meant.</p><p>"Do you make any decisions on your own?" His father teased, unaware of how panicked his son was. "Just let me know."</p><p>
  <em>Just say something!</em>
</p><p>"You know what..?" he said through gritted teeth, every bone in his body urging him to stop. "..sure."</p><p>The smile on his father's face was bright, unbearable. "Thank you, Ferdinand."</p><p>"Let's tell Hubert, shall we?"</p><p>When they returned to their table, Hubert's expression was unchanged.</p><p>"Great news, Hubert," Ferdinand said as he sat back down, trying to hide his unease. "Dad's paying for the wedding."</p><p>"That's wonderful."</p><p>"I do have one condition, though," his father piped up. Another wave of nausea overtook him as he turned to his dad once more.</p><p>
  <em>This can't be good.</em>
</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"I'll only pay if you can prove you're worthy of my son."</p><p>It was Hubert's turn to look surprised. "..How do I do that?"</p><p>"You should probably figure it out, huh?" His father laughed, though nobody else joined in. "Ferdinand, what do you say for lunch on Monday?"</p><p>"Sounds good to me," he croaked.</p><p>After that, they followed Ferdinand's father out to the entrance of the café to say goodbye. They watched him drive off, and once he was out of sight, Ferdinand was finally able to let out a huge sigh of relief.</p><p>"God, that could not have gone worse."</p><p>"It wasn't.. terrible."</p><p>"Are you joking? I somehow convinced my dad to pay for a fake wedding I'm throwing in <em>two</em> <em>weeks</em>, but only on the condition that you're <em>worthy</em> of me, whatever that fucking means. Not to mention how suspicious he looked when we said we didn't have rings! How did we forget the rings?"</p><p>"At least it's over," Hubert muttered. "And it's not my fault you're a terrible liar."</p><p>"I was put on the spot!" Ferdinand scoffed. "What if you're just <em>way</em> too good at lying? Normal people can't just sit there and lie straight to people they care about's faces."</p><p>"I've had practice. Plus, I don't particularly care for your father."</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, he's actually paying for it, now isn't he..?" Ferdinand breathed out, panic welling up inside his chest.</p><p>Hubert stepped a little closer to him. "I thought you were fine with that."</p><p>"I'm not, okay? I felt so shitty after he spouted all that nonsense about wanting to be my father again, yet I still—"</p><p>"Think about it this way," Hubert interrupted. "He wants to pay for this wedding to make it up to you, right? Why does it matter that it's fake?"</p><p>Ferdinand hesitated. "..Because it's <em>wrong</em>, lying for his money."</p><p>"He's still helping you. The sentiment doesn't change." After a moment of silence, he added a soft, "He's been absent from your life for years, hasn't he? You don't owe him anything."</p><p>Ferdinand wanted to believe him. He wanted to believe that what he was doing wasn't a horrible idea, but he knew that simply wasn't true.</p><p>Hubert grabbed his hand and began walking away, dragging Ferdinand along with him.</p><p>"Wait—where are we going?" Ferdinand asked, trying to keep up.</p><p>"To get rings," Hubert answered. "That'll ease your nerves a little, won't it?"</p><p>
  <em>Huh? What is he—?</em>
</p><p>"Okay, but where exactly?"</p><p>Hubert turned the corner, still dragging him along by the hand. When he noticed he was walking too fast, he slowed his pace so that they were side-by-side.</p><p>"The pawn shop," he said. "Unless you have a ring at home?"</p><p>"I don't.. think I do," Ferdinand mumbled, trying hard not to focus on their proximity.</p><p>Hubert quickly let go of his hand, clearly unaware he'd still been holding it.</p><p>They continued on the route to the store in awkward silence, standing much further apart than they had been before.</p><p>When they entered, the smell of metal and a hint of gunpowder hit Ferdinand's nose first, which only grew more pungent the further they walked in.</p><p>An old woman sat up from behind the counter, flashing them a toothy grin. "Can I help you boys?"</p><p>"We're just browsing," Hubert replied before Ferdinand could respond. He led him over to a case of rings, each one varying in price and size. "Any you like?"</p><p>Ferdinand took a closer look. Many of them were big and gaudy, with gigantic gemstones littering the top. Others had the silver rubbing off of them.</p><p>"Uh.." he said, eyes trailing down to a small ring at the bottom. It was beautiful—made with two bands of silver that twisted around each other to form a small heart. In the center was a shimmering sapphire, accompanied by two diamonds. "How much is this one?"</p><p>"I'll give it to you for $50," the old woman said from behind them.</p><p>Ferdinand opened his mouth to reply, but Hubert spoke before he could. "$10."</p><p>
  <em>$10?!</em>
</p><p>The old woman looked just as shocked as he felt. After a moment, her expression quickly smoothed over and her toothy grin returned. "$35."</p><p>"$20. Final offer."</p><p>"Ah, what the hell? Alright," the woman cackled. "I'll ring you up."</p><p>Ferdinand stifled a laugh as the woman began walking over to the case they were in front of, which earned a confused look from Hubert.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Nothing," Ferdinand chuckled as he pulled out the money from his pocket. The old woman happily took it from his hands and handed him the ring in exchange. "Thank you."</p><p>"Thank <em>you</em>."</p><p>He turned to Hubert, holding up the piece of jewelry. "See if it fits."</p><p>Hubert took a step back in surprise, expression growing dark. "I thought that one was for you."</p><p>"No," he laughed. "This one suits you better."</p><p>"Because it's fake?"</p><p>"Stop being an asshole and put it on."</p><p>As he spoke, he pushed the ring into Hubert's hands. Begrudgingly, Hubert slipped the ring onto his finger.</p><p>
  <em>A perfect fit.</em>
</p><p>"Aren't you two just the sweetest things?" The old woman said, voice saccharine. "Now, you can outta my store if you're gonna call my stuff fake."</p><p>And so, before they could buy a second ring for Ferdinand, they were promptly kicked out.</p><p>"I can find one somewhere else," Ferdinand had reassured as they sat down on a nearby park bench. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>"I can't let you buy both of them," Hubert said, sighing. "I have one at home you can use, but you'd have to give it back after the wedding."</p><p>"That's fine. Speaking of—give me that ring back."</p><p>Hubert turned, confused. "Why?"</p><p>"Just do it."</p><p>Once the ring was back in Ferdinand's hands, he held it up again, grinning.</p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p>Hubert furrowed his eyebrows, jaw tense. "Why are you—?"</p><p>"It's more formal this way. So, will you?"</p><p>"..Okay," he grumbled.</p><p>Ferdinand rolled his eyes, then dramatically dropped his hands to his lap. "Come on, that's not romantic at all. I'm starting to think you don't want to marry me."</p><p>Either Ferdinand's eyes were playing tricks on him, or there was a hint of a smile on Hubert's lips.</p><p>"I don't."</p><p>"Hubert!" he laughed, "What would my dad say?"</p><p>"He'd probably be happy," Hubert chuckled. "He doesn't seem to like me very much."</p><p>"Love finds a way, doesn't it?"</p><p>It was Hubert's turn to roll his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded. "Fine. I'll marry you."</p><p>Ferdinand gently picked up Hubert's left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. His hand was warm, he quickly noticed, just was warm as it had been in the coffee shop.</p><p>"There," he said softly. As soon as he did, Hubert pulled his hand away from his as if he'd been burned.</p><p>Ferdinand hated it.</p><p>"...Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>Hubert was no longer looking at him. "What is it?"</p><p>"Why don't we talk anymore?"</p><p>Though the park was bustling with people—children on swings, people walking their dogs, people exercising—but the moment was annoyingly silent.</p><p>Eventually Hubert muttered, "I don't know what you mean."</p><p>"You do. We used to hang out all the time, we used to be <em>friends</em>—"</p><p>"We're still friends."</p><p>"Clearly not, since I didn't have a clue you were studying to be a lawyer."</p><p>Hubert shifted uncomfortably, still avoiding his gaze. "I just never told you."</p><p>"Because we don't talk. You come over for game night with Edelgard and Dorothea but never talk to me, aside from the occasional hello and goodbye. Did I.. did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"No," Hubert answered immediately. "It wasn't you."</p><p>Ferdinand waited for him to go on, to elaborate, but he never did. "Then what—?"</p><p>"I have to go. I'll bring you your ring tomorrow."</p><p>With that, Hubert got up and left without another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Beautiful</em>.</p><p>That was the only word to describe the ring Hubert had given him the next day. It was silver, like the one he'd bought for Hubert, but the quality was clearly much higher than the other ring. There was an amethyst in the center, with clearly real—although small—diamonds on either side.</p><p>"I can't use this," Ferdinand had immediately told him. "What if I lose it?"</p><p>Hubert, who hadn't acknowledged their fight from yesterday in the slightest, just shrugged. "Then you’ll pay for it."</p><p>He'd turned to leave, then, but Ferdinand stopped him. "How much does it cost?"</p><p>"Don't lose it and you won't have to find out."</p><p>Ferdinand rolled his eyes at the memory, staring up at his left hand. The ring, now firmly placed on his ring finger, fit like a glove.</p><p>He hummed, getting back to work on his laptop. He'd known planning a wedding was a lot of work, but this was just..</p><p>
  <em>A real challenge.</em>
</p><p>He supposed the most important aspect of the wedding would be the one he'd written in the letter to Claude, which meant booking the venue he'd put down had to be the first step. After scrolling through the website for a bit, he let out a sigh of relief to find that it was available on May 29th and 30th—the date he'd told Claude.</p><p>He picked up his phone to check the time—midnight—surprised to see an unread text from Hubert.</p><p>
  <em>Call me.</em>
</p><p>With another sigh, Ferdinand pressed the call button.</p><p>"Lost the ring yet?" was the first thing Hubert asked when he picked up.</p><p>"It hasn't even been a full day."</p><p>"Have you?"</p><p>"Of course not," he replied. "Is that all you called to say?"</p><p>There was a beat of silence on the other end. "No. I wanted to ask you what to do about your father."</p><p>"What do you mean exactly?" Ferdinand asked.</p><p>"He isn't going to pay if I'm not worthy, right? What do I.. <em>how</em> do I get him to like me?"</p><p>Ferdinand couldn't help the quiet laugh that escaped him. After a noise of confusion from the other end, he sighed, "Sorry. It's just funny."</p><p>"..How so?"</p><p>Ferdinand moved his laptop aside and sunk down lower into the couch. "He's.. hard to please. Your guess is just as good as mine."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>There was more silence as Ferdinand picked at the ring on his finger, lost in thought. "He said he doesn't like you because you don't let me talk. Maybe if you fix that, we—"</p><p>"The only way to fix that is to come up with a story and stick with it. We were all over the place without one."</p><p>"Okay." Ferdinand closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the couch still. "What were you thinking?"</p><p>"...I didn't think you'd agree that easily."</p><p>“I'm tired, Hubert."</p><p>"What have you been doing all day?"</p><p>"Planning this party. Or, trying to, at least."</p><p>"So you haven't gotten anything done?"</p><p>"No. I was just about to book the venue," Ferdinand chuckled lightly. "Just tell me your idea."</p><p>"Well, I was hoping you'd help me with it. We've already told your father we were friends first," Hubert said. "How long have we been together in this fantasy?"</p><p>Ferdinand hummed, thinking it over. "Is three years long enough?"</p><p>"I suppose. So, we both proposed on our anniversary."</p><p>"How did we meet?"</p><p>"Can't we just use how we actually met?"</p><p>"What, in high school? That's not romantic at all," Ferdinand laughed, rubbing his eyes to stay awake. "What if we met studying abroad in Paris or something? I caught your eye as we stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking down at the beautiful city.. but no matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get me out of your head."</p><p>"Why am I the one with the hopeless crush?" Hubert grumbled.</p><p>"It only seems that way. As it turns out, I couldn't get you out of my head either, so I stopped you in the airport just before your flight left to confess my love to you."</p><p>"...That just sounds like a lot of unnecessary lying to me," Hubert replied. "Let's just say we met through Edelgard, how it actually happened."</p><p>"If you want to be boring, then," he said, yawning.</p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> There was another pause.</span>
</p><p>“We can talk about it tomorrow, if you're tired."</p><p>Ferdinand ran a hand through his curls, struggling to keep his eyes open. "I have to book the venue first."</p><p>"Just send me the details. I'll do it."</p><p>"Thanks, Hubert. I already put the money on the account, so all you have to do is finish it."</p><p>"Did your dad give you the money? I thought he wasn't paying.”</p><p>"Yeah, he said there was more to come if you were 'good'—his words, not mine," he laughed again. After a second, he added, "Listen.. I'm.. I'm going to lunch with him tomorrow. I'll make sure talk you up."</p><p>"You do that," Hubert chuckled. Ferdinand found himself smiling at the soft noise, argument from the previous day completely forgotten. "Night, Ferdinand."</p><p>"Goodnight."</p><p>-</p><p>There were 11 days left until the wedding, and the only thing Ferdinand had accomplished was getting though a conversation with his father.</p><p>And now, after sitting through a second lunch with his father, he was starting to realize how much work was cut out for him.</p><p>"When is the wedding?" his father asked. He took a small sip of his soup, looking up expectantly for his answer.</p><p>"May 30th," Ferdinand replied.</p><p>His father dropped his spoon in surprise. "So soon! Do you have a theme? Or decorations?"</p><p>Ferdinand set down his fork, avoiding his father's gaze. "Well, no.."</p><p>“Do you have a tux picked out?"</p><p>"Not yet—"</p><p>"Do you know where you're going on your honeymoon?"</p><p>"Honeymoon—?" he exclaimed, cheeks burning.</p><p>"Have you invited anyone?"</p><p>"Uh," Ferdinand said, "Claude von Riegan, actually."</p><p>His father paused. "...Is that one of your friends from school?"</p><p>"He's famous! Does <em>anybody</em> know who he is?"</p><p>His father flippantly waved his hand, clearly unbothered. "I don't remember any of your high school friends. You never invited them over."</p><p>"That can't be true," Ferdinand mumbled.</p><p>"So, where is it being held?"</p><p>He perked up, finally able to tell him one thing he'd gotten done. "The park by near my house. It has a gorgeous forest area and a cottage right next to it for the reception."</p><p>"Ah, how nice. Have you been there?"</p><p>"Not yet."</p><p>"You booked it without looking at it first?"</p><p>"There were pictures online—"</p><p>"That won't do! Let's go right now," his father exclaimed, standing. He picked up his jacket from the chair beside him, not even bothering to finish eating his food.</p><p>"<em>Now</em>?" Ferdinand asked, taken aback. "We can't."</p><p>His father's smile began to fade the longer Ferdinand stayed seated in his chair. When he finally realized he wasn't going to stand, he slowly sunk back into his seat. "...What's gotten into you?"</p><p>Ferdinand's heart dropped at the uncharacteristically concerned words. When he tried to respond, his voice sounded strained and tense. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>"You used to.. I don't know, you used to throw yourself at any task you were given, used to give everything your all. You wanted to make sure that anything you set out to do turned out perfect, with no room for error. It's.. an admirable trait to have, son," his father said. "I know it probably isn't my place to speak about this.. but do you actually want to have this wedding? I mean, if the Ferdinand I knew was throwing this, he'd already be done with the planning by now.. twice!"</p><p>Ferdinand swallowed, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. Guilt began to weigh his heart down with every word he spoke, sinking deeper and deeper still. "I want to get married. I do.”</p><p>"..I see." His father leant forward in his chair. "I was scared, too, you know."</p><p>Ferdinand found himself leaning forward as well, clinging to his words. His father never willingly told stories about his mother—everything Ferdinand had come to know about her was through family friends, photo albums, and the very few memories he had of her. "At your wedding?"</p><p>His father nodded, reminiscent smile on his face. "She wasn't scared at all. Grabbed my hand up on the altar and made sure I got through it. I don't regret it one bit."</p><p>Ferdinand smiled. "..Thanks, Dad."</p><p>"Lets go check out that park."</p><p>That's how Ferdinand ended up staring directly at the empty forest area where he'd be wed to Hubert in 11 days. He supposed it hadn't felt real, until then, but watching his father gesture and point to places certain guests would be and flowers would sit really helped set it in stone.</p><p>"Once you decide on a theme and color, it'll be much easier to plan out," his father had reassured—he must've seen Ferdinand's look of dread and mistaken it for something else.</p><p>"It's a little big, no?" Ferdinand asked when they stepped into cottage where the reception would be held. It was cozy, really, with small tables placed around what looked like could be a dance floor. Beside that were places where the food could be stationed, and beyond that was a tiny stage for speeches. Though empty now, the thought of having every seat filled at each table felt suffocating. "It's just going to be a small party."</p><p>"I wouldn't worry about it. Between Hubert's family and your friends, this seems like the right amount of space to me."</p><p>"Hubert's family isn't coming," Ferdinand replied, hand gently grazing the wall as he walked towards his father.</p><p>"Oh," his father mumbled. In the silence, he took a seat at the edge of the stage. "..Hey, why isn't he helping you with this stuff?"</p><p>Ferdinand sat down beside him as he spoke. "He.. helps sometimes. Plus, he was never one for huge parties. I told him I'd plan most of it."</p><p>
  <em>Which isn't technically a lie, right?</em>
</p><p>"Even so, it's <em>his</em> wedding," his father muttered. "I don't like that boy.."</p><p>Something about the words frustrated him. Without thinking, he found himself wanting to stick up for Hubert—whether it be for his father's approval or for his friend's sake, he wasn't sure.</p><p>"Hubert's a good person."</p><p>"How so?" his father asked, turning to him.</p><p>"He's.." Ferdinand wracked his brain for a something nice to say about Hubert, suddenly lost despite the initial drive to defend him. <em>Funny? No. Scary? Yes, but that's not a compliment</em>—when he quickly blurted, "Smart?"</p><p>"Smart," his father chuckled. "You want to marry him because he's smart?"</p><p>"Yes," Ferdinand said stubbornly. "Plus, he's.. sweet, in his own way...and very helpful, too. He's helping me out of a big mess right now, even though he isn't gaining anything from it."</p><p>"That’s lovely," his father said. "Why else?"</p><p>"Why else..? Well, he's always been there for me, I suppose. Even when we grew apart, he still.." Ferdinand let out a sigh, cheeks beginning to burn. "I don't know."</p><p>"..I'd like to meet with him again, if that's okay."</p><p>"Alone?" he blurted, because that seemed like the worst idea ever. <em>Even if Hubert is exceptionally good at lying, that can only end terribly.</em></p><p>"No, not alone," his father chuckled. "You're probably very busy, aren't you? What are you doing tomorrow?"</p><p>"I was planning on getting the decorations—"</p><p>"Great! Could I tag along? Just this once, and I'll be out of your hair, promise," he said. "I just want to have one more talk with Hubert. Plus, believe it or not, I have a pretty good eye for design, myself. Maybe I can help, just this once."</p><p>"O-Oh, with Hubert? Yes, because.. he'll be there, of course.. it's the <em>decorations</em>, why wouldn't he be?"</p><p>His father looked at him as if he’d grown three heads. “..Is this some sort of new game I don't understand?"</p><p>”Nope! You can come tomorrow, for sure.”</p><p>-</p><p>Ferdinand walked home from the venue, despite his father’s protests. He needed to sort his thoughts out, and ask Hubert about tomorrow.</p><p>Hubert answered on the second ring.</p><p>"How'd it go?" he asked.</p><p>“Well,” Ferdinand started, “I talked you up quite a bit.”</p><p>“Oh? What'd you say?”</p><p>“Nothing noteworthy,” he replied, avoiding the question. “Are you busy tomorrow? I have a.. bit of a favor to ask."</p><p>"Ah," Hubert said. There was some movement on the other end, then, "That's what this is about."</p><p>Ferdinand looked off to the side as he continued on the path, absentmindedly taking the scenic route rather than the shortcut. As he started down the winding path of trees, he felt lighter for the first time that week. "So, are you?"</p><p>"Not at the moment."</p><p>"Great. Dad wants to meet with us again."</p><p>"Over lunch?"</p><p>"Ah, no—I let it slip that I was shopping for decorations tomorrow, so he thinks you're coming with me," Ferdinand replied.</p><p>“I suppose I could come.”</p><p>As he spoke, Ferdinand kept his eyes trained to a crow sitting on a fence nearby. "Hey, what's your favorite color?"</p><p>"I've never told you before?" Hubert asked, voice a tad tired. "It's black."</p><p>Ferdinand laughed, watching as the crow startled and flew away at the loud noise. "Fitting, but that's not really a color for a wedding."</p><p>"Why'd you ask, then? Like I said, you can pick the decorations."</p><p>"It's your wedding, too. Don't you want it to look nice?"</p><p>"I'll help plan my <em>actual</em> wedding, Ferdinand. Besides, I don't want to hold you back."</p><p>Ferdinand faltered a moment. "You want to get married?"</p><p>Hubert was silent for so long, Ferdinand had to check his phone to see if he'd hung up. All of the sudden, he muttered, "Is that so surprising?"</p><p>"I just never took you as the romantic type, Hubert," he said. He continued walking, eyes drifting to the flowers in the many gardens he passed by.</p><p>"I'm not.." Hubert trailed off. "You want to married, too, don't you? Why is it such a big deal when I say it?"</p><p>“I was just little surprised, is all."</p><p>They were silent for a few moments before Hubert spoke again. "What color were you thinking?"</p><p>Ferdinand hummed in thought as he passed by a chrysanthemum bush. "You like red, right? How about pink?"</p><p>"No," he replied bluntly.</p><p>"Sheesh. Okay, blue?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"For someone who doesn't care, you're being awfully picky."</p><p>Hubert made a sound of frustration. "Do you want my help or not?"</p><p>"I do, but you've only suggested black so far."</p><p>Ferdinand crouched down in front of a particularly beautiful garden, hand reaching out to touch the petals on a tulip without much thought. As he did, the amethyst on his left hand glinted in the sun, bringing his attention to it rather than the flowers.</p><p>Hubert was speaking—saying something about picking orange or yellow when Ferdinand spoke again. "What about purple?"</p><p>Hubert was quiet for a moment, but when he finally replied, he sounded like he was smiling. "You know, I wouldn't mind that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Took a short break to get the rest of this fic outlined—very excited to finish it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With 10 days left, Ferdinand was starting to grow a tad anxious about how little they'd gotten done.</p><p>He and Hubert were standing outside the flower shop they'd planned to meet up at, waiting for Ferdinand's father.</p><p>"You're wearing the ring," Hubert had said simply when Ferdinand first ran up to him.</p><p>"Of course I am," he replied, turning so they were both facing the street. "We're engaged, right?"</p><p>"Supposedly," Hubert said, hint of a smile in his tone. Then, "I just didn't get to put it on you like you did mine."</p><p>“Oh..” Ferdinand paused, unsure if he was joking or not. "..Thanks for coming today. I know I said I'd do everything on my own, but since Dad is leaving tomorrow.."</p><p>The words hadn't really sunk in until then. His father was <em>leaving</em> tomorrow. No more pretending until the wedding, no more bringing Hubert along with him for planning, no more lunch outings with his father. His father was leaving without knowing any of this was fake.</p><p>The thought was surprisingly unsettling.</p><p>Though he didn't want to admit it, his father hadn't done anything particularly <em>bad</em> since coming. In fact, he'd almost been a comforting presence in the wave of stress he'd brought upon himself.</p><p>Without him, Ferdinand would be doing all of this on his own.</p><p>It was a tad frightening to think about.</p><p>"Ferdinand," his father greeted politely, pulling him out of his thoughts. He then turned to Hubert, his expression shifting from happy to completely blank. "Hubert."</p><p>”Ludwig,” Hubert greeted back, voice just as flat.</p><p>”Let’s head inside,” Ferdinand said quickly.</p><p>The inside of the flower shop was what he'd expected, yet he was still taken aback by how gorgeous everything was. It was absolutely brimming with flowers of every color in every aisle, stuffed with bouquets of every shape and size.  There were a couple people roaming the aisles, and one salesperson behind the counter.</p><p>He stepped in, inspecting a huge bouquet of sunflowers by the door. He caught sight of another one nearby that was made up of blue chrysanthemums and daisies, and another full of lilies.</p><p>Ferdinand didn't have a clue where to begin.</p><p>"Do you have a certain style in mind?" his father asked. All three of them went down the first aisle.</p><p>"Um.. we do have a color."</p><p>"Well, that's a start," his father said, eyes darting over to Hubert. "What is it?"</p><p>"Purple," Hubert responded, already sounding bored.</p><p>
  <em>You could at least pretend to look interested.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, beautiful. Any catch your eye?"</p><p>Ferdinand looked up and down the aisle again, only spotting a few that were white and purple.</p><p>"Not really."</p><p>So, they kept looking.</p><p>It was growing clear that the more aisles they went down, the less interested Hubert became. By the time they got to the 3rd one, he walked all the way over to a book at the end and began reading it as Ferdinand and his father browsed. From the cover, it looked like it was detailing about flower meanings and the different names of them.</p><p>Ferdinand was finally able to rip his gaze from him after spotting something that actually might work.</p><p>He pointed to the bouquet on display—a beauty with irises, hyacinths, roses, and calla lilies. "This one is pretty."</p><p>His father nodded approvingly, his eyes darting over to Hubert again. "It is."</p><p>Ferdinand quickly called to him, hoping to get him to engage.</p><p>"What do you think, Hubert?"</p><p>Hubert barely glanced up from the book. "It's pretty."</p><p>"Hubert.." he laughed nervously, smile pinched. <em>Pay attention for just a few seconds</em>, he hoped it said. </p><p>It must've worked, because Hubert quickly straightened up, interested all of the sudden. "It doesn't really go with our theme, though."</p><p>Ferdinand paused, a little taken aback. "Uh, what do you mean? It's perfect for our theme."</p><p>"It's too crowded," Hubert replied. He finally moved away from the book and towards the two of them, but Ferdinand was starting to regret asking for his opinion. "Since the wedding is so soon, keeping the theme simple is our best option. All we really need are some white roses, a few baby's breath, and sweet pea.. maybe."</p><p>Ferdinand rolled his eyes, scoffing. "That's too simple, Hubert—it'll look tacky, at most."</p><p>"Tacky? You haven't even seen it yet," Hubert said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just because it's your idea doesn't mean it's better than everyone else's."</p><p>"You're kidding! It <em>is</em> better—"</p><p>"I'm going to have a look around on my own," his father said suddenly.</p><p>Ferdinand froze, having forgot he was there. "Wait, Dad—"</p><p>He could say nothing else as his father practically ran off to another aisle. After watching him go, he locked gazes with Hubert, who at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed.</p><p>"What was that?" Ferdinand asked angrily, dropping his voice to a hushed whisper.</p><p>"I could ask the same to you," Hubert muttered, turning back to the flowers. "I thought you wanted my opinion."</p><p>"I <em>do</em>," he assured, before realizing that that was a lie. He really only wanted Hubert to pretend to be interested; he hadn't expected him to actually fight with him over the decor.</p><p>He quickly realized this whole time he'd been wanting Hubert to engage with the planning of the party, and the second he tried to, Ferdinand had shut him down.</p><p>“..You don't really believe the roses will be better, right?"</p><p>"..I do," Hubert said.</p><p>"Look, I'm happy you're helping me plan this, but come on—" Ferdinand gestured to the original bouquet again, "—that's beautiful. You can't tell me it's not."</p><p>"It never said it wasn't. However, there's beauty in simplicity as well, and simplicity is key when you have <em>ten</em> <em>days</em> to plan a wedding."</p><p>Ferdinand hated that his argument made sense. Stubbornly, he tried adding, "I won't believe it until I see it."</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Ferdinand looked up, surprised to see Hubert beginning to walk away.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'll be back," he replied, already gone by the time he finished speaking. With that, Ferdinand was left alone in the aisle. Reluctantly, he went to go find his father.</p><p>He passed a few other notable bouquets—some with tulips and lilies and buttercups—but now that Hubert had pointed it out, he was starting to notice how crowded they looked.</p><p>When he stepped into the next aisle, he did not expect to see Dorothea inspecting a bouquet of magenta daisies there. Before he could turn and run, she looked up.</p><p>"Ferdie?" she asked, smiling. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm.." he trailed off, glancing around to see if his father was listening. "I'm planning a party."</p><p>Dorothea blinked, a little taken off guard. "A party? What's the occasion?"</p><p>"Uh—"</p><p>"Ferdinand? Who's this young lady?" his father asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere.</p><p>"Dad!" he yelped, surprised. He knew he had to come up with a way to get out of this conversation, and fast. "This is Dorothea! She's really busy, though, so we really must be going—"</p><p>"I'm not busy! This is your dad?" Dorothea asked, kind smile on her face. His father immediately flashed her a grin of his own.</p><p>
  <em>Damn her and her charm.</em>
</p><p>"Sure is. I'm helping him plan his wedding."</p><p>Ferdinand jumped, frantically trying to come up with a way to tell her that it wasn't true without letting his father know.</p><p>"You're getting <em>married</em>—?!" Dorothea yelled. "To who?"</p><p>"Well, I mean, it's—"</p><p>As if he were being punished for his lies, Hubert turned the corner right as he was stumbling over his words. He was carrying a small bouquet of flowers.</p><p>"Dorothea," Hubert greeted politely.</p><p>Dorothea looked from both of them and back again, supposedly connecting the dots. "No way!"</p><p>"..Yes way," Ferdinand replied, fake smile plastered on his face. <em>I'll just text her when dad isn't looking—we can put up with it for a few minutes.</em></p><p>"When did this happen?"</p><p>"Uh.. we've been together for three years," Ferdinand choked out, feeling like shit. He was just starting to realize how rare it was for him to lie to Dorothea—she was one of the few he trusted with practically everything.</p><p>"That’s insane! I see you guys nearly every week and.. and everything makes sense now! You've been single for so long, Ferdie, I was beginning to worry—"</p><p>"Haha!" he laughed nervously, silently begging her to stop. "No, I was.. with Hubert."</p><p>"I'm so happy for you!" Dorothea gushed, throwing her arms around him and spinning them a few times. "Marrying your high school crush—it's like a fairy tale!"</p><p>Ferdinand felt Hubert stiffen beside him as he choked out a strained, "Huh?"</p><p>When Dorothea pulled away, her eyes were glistening with tears. "Oh, come on! We all knew that you liked him.”</p><p>”I don’t know what you mean,” Ferdinand muttered, cheeks burning. </p><p>”Sure you do! Like, remember the time—hey!”</p><p>Red, burning hot shame ripped through his body the longer she spoke, so Ferdinand did the only thing he could think to do—grab her by the arm and drag her outside. Once he closed the door behind them, he immediately blurted, "It's not real."</p><p>The sparkle in Dorothea's eyes faded, quickly replaced with confusion. "What?"</p><p>"It's fake, Dorothea. We're not actually getting married."</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>"It's a really, really long story," Ferdinand huffed, cheeks still burning. "In short, I did something really stupid and Hubert's pretending to be my fiancée to help me out of it."</p><p>The color drained from her face as the realization dawned on her. "..You're not together?"</p><p>Ferdinand shook his head, watching as her expression went from frightened to embarrassed.</p><p>"Do you think he heard me?"</p><p>"Of course he heard you. Where'd you even come up with that idea?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.</p><p>"What, that you had a crush on him? Literally everyone in our class knew except Hubie."</p><p>"That's not true," he muttered.</p><p>"Bullshit!" she yelled, then quickly covered her mouth. After waiting to see if anyone noticed, she cleared her throat, then continued. "Bullshit. You couldn't go 5 minutes without talking about him—it's a wonder he never found out."</p><p>"God.." Ferdinand sighed, slumping over. </p><p>Dorothea turned her head to the window of the shop. "Well, I guess he knows now. I'm sorry."</p><p>Ferdinand followed her gaze, curiosity getting the better of him. He spotted Hubert following his father around the aisles, occasionally sneaking glances at the entrance of the store. Ferdinand couldn't help but smile at how out of place he looked next to the bright, colorful flowers.</p><p>His eyes trailed to the bouquet in Hubert's hands. Made up of an assortment of small, lavender colored geraniums and white roses, it looked absolutely beautiful. Hubert was right—the simplicity of it made this bouquet much more elegant looking than the one he'd pointed out.</p><p>Ferdinand hated it.</p><p>"It's not your fault. You didn't know," he replied, still watching the two of them. His father turned to Hubert, then said something that made Hubert take a step back in surprise. Intrigued, Ferdinand leaned in further, noticing a blush on Hubert's cheeks. "What are they..?"</p><p>Suddenly, Dorothea pulled Ferdinand's hand closer to her. "Holy shit! Did he actually buy you this?"</p><p>It took him a moment to realize she was referring to the ring, but when he did, he quickly shook his head. "Uh.. no. He said I have to give it back after the wedding."</p><p>Dorothea ran her thumb over the gem, grinning. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"It is, isn't it?"</p><p>"So, what's the story behind it, do you think?"</p><p>Ferdinand pulled his hand away from hers, confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Like, maybe he has a secret girlfriend he's planning on proposing to? My bet is on Edie," she giggled.</p><p>"Oh, whatever," he scoffed. "He probably just had it lying around."</p><p>"You wish." Before he could ask what she meant, she took a step closer to him. "So, when is the wedding?"</p><p>"May 30th."</p><p>"That's so soon!” she exclaimed, surprised. “Are you almost done planning it?"</p><p>Ferdinand looked off to the side. "Uh.. yeah, almost."</p><p>"Do you have a maid of honor?"</p><p>Once he realized why she was asking, he couldn’t help but smile. "I'm guessing you want to fill that position?"</p><p>Dorothea batted her eyelashes, feigning innocence. "Oh, are you offering?"</p><p>"I am," he laughed.</p><p>"Well, I can't turn that down," she said gracefully. "I'll even sing for you. How do you feel about a duet with Mrs. Manuela?"</p><p>"<em>You</em> can sing, Dorothea, but it's just going to be a small event with our close friends. My dad only got involved because someone told him about it."</p><p>"You're no fun, Ferdie," Dorothea pouted. "Do you at least have the dresses picked out?"</p><p>"I was planning on checking out a few stores tomorrow after work, if you want to come."</p><p>Dorothea took her phone out of her pocket, then sent a quick text to someone labeled as ‘<em>Honey</em>’ with a few heart emojis after it. Once she finished, she said, “I'll be there."</p><p>"Great. You still on for game night on Saturday?"</p><p>"You still have time for that?"</p><p>"We always do. You just haven't been coming recently," Ferdinand said, walking back into the store. Dorothea followed.</p><p>"I have to make time for my <em>actual</em> girlfriend, thank you very much. Plus, I don't have a wedding I'm supposed to be planning for."</p><p>"Touché," he muttered before heading down the aisle his father and Hubert were in. He plastered a fake smile on his face once his father locked eyes with him. "Good news! Dorothea agreed to be my maid of honor!"</p><p>"Oh, wonderful," his father said. "I was beginning to think you hadn't invited her—that would make things terribly awkward, wouldn't it?"</p><p>Ferdinand laughed as well, zoning out as his father launched into a story about the flowers he'd been looking at.</p><p>Dorothea nodded along to his words, but Ferdinand kept glancing to Hubert, unable to stop thinking about what she'd said.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span></p><p>
  <span class="Apple-converted-space"> <em>That was a lie, right? Surely nobody else thought that.. right?</em> </span>
</p><p>"Anyway, I'm going to see if we can get a deal on whatever you pick," his father said, snapping him out of his thoughts once more. Without waiting for a response, he quickly ran off to the person at the counter.</p><p>Ferdinand felt sorry for her.</p><p>"I have to get going, too,” Dorothea said as she flashed them both a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ferdinand."</p><p>"What are you two doing tomorrow?" Hubert asked innocently. </p><p>"We're going shopping for tuxes and dresses," she replied. "Wanna come?"</p><p>Hubert took a glance at Ferdinand, reluctant.</p><p>"..I'll go another time."</p><p>"Let us know if you change your mind, okay?" Dorothea grinned. She placed a hand on Ferdinand's shoulder before adding, "We'd both love to have you come."</p><p>"Bye, Dorothea," Ferdinand said, a little forcefully.</p><p>Dorothea turned and left them with a wave, still smiling when she turned the corner. Thankfully, Hubert didn't comment on her words.</p><p>"Here," he said instead, thrusting the bouquet he was holding into Ferdinand's hands.</p><p>Ferdinand looked down at the flowers, just as awed by them as he had been earlier. Now, he could see the small pieces of baby's breath sticking out the top and the lavender sweet pea tucked in between the roses.</p><p>"Fine, you might.. be a little right," Ferdinand conceded. "They're beautiful."</p><p>"<em>And</em> simple. What'd I tell you?"</p><p>"I know," he sighed, lightly touching the petals on one of the roses. "Where'd you find exactly what you were looking for, though? That's pretty lucky."</p><p>"I had that worker assemble it for me just now. They usually make you order in advance, but when I told her it was for a wedding, she didn't mind doing it for us."</p><p><em>You probably scared her,</em> he thought. Then, "Wait, you paid for these?"</p><p>"I had to show you somehow."</p><p>Ferdinand blinked in disbelief, staring up at his unchanging expression. "Well.. you've proven your point. Here."</p><p>He tried handing the flowers back to Hubert, but Hubert gently pushed them back into his hands. "They're yours. Let them serve as a reminder."</p><p>"Hubert, I couldn't.." Ferdinand trailed off, cheeks warm.</p><p>"I insist. You might need them for future reference."</p><p>"Who said we're using these?"</p><p>"Just a hunch," Hubert replied, smirking.</p><p>Ferdinand held the flowers a little tighter.</p><p>-</p><p>After the flower shop, the three of them decided to call it a day. Though they had only ordered a couple batches of flowers, Ferdinand believed it was an okay start to what lie ahead.</p><p>It was still bright outside when they stepped outside the flower shop. His father turned to him, glancing sadly at the flowers in Ferdinand’s hands.</p><p>"Well.. I guess this is goodbye for now."</p><p>Ferdinand turned as well, thankful for Hubert's steady presence beside him. He wasn’t entirely sure he'd be able to do this on his own. "..I guess so."</p><p>"I'm sorry, again, for.. everything. Even though I don't agree with some of the choices you're making, it's still nice to know you'll be in.. <em>capable</em> hands. Maybe Hubert will get you to cut that hair of yours?"</p><p>"Dad.." he groaned.</p><p>Now that he was standing there, Ferdinand had to admit to himself that he really didn't want his father to go. Sure, pretending to be in a relationship with Hubert was exhausting, but going around shopping with him was something he'd never gotten the chance to do as a kid. It was fun, almost. </p><p>"Only joking,” his father said, fidgeting with his hands. “..I'm proud of you, son.. you got your life together, without me.”</p><p>Ferdinand couldn't find the words to respond, all he could do was mutter a small, "Oh.."</p><p>"Ludwig, Ferdinand is actually going shopping for his tuxedo tomorrow," Hubert said. "I'm sure it'd mean the world to him if you went with him."</p><p>Ferdinand whipped around to stare at Hubert in disbelief. "Wha—?"</p><p>"Really?" his father asked excitedly. "I was just thinking—you're supposed to go with family for that sort of thing, right?" He paused, quickly glancing to Hubert before adding, "No offense, Hubert."</p><p>"Actually—" Ferdinand started, but was quickly interrupted by Hubert sliding his hand into his.</p><p>"Oh, none taken."</p><p>"Say, Hubert, why don't you come with us? I know your parents aren't involved either.." his father said.</p><p>It was Hubert's turn to look surprised. He recovered fast, politely responding with, "I don't want to impose."</p><p>"No, I insist!"</p><p>Ferdinand squeezed Hubert's hand. <em>This is your own fault,</em> he hoped it said.</p><p>"I have work tomorrow," Hubert said, jaw set.</p><p>"Call it off! It's your wedding!"</p><p>
  <em>I thought you hated him! Why do you suddenly care about him now?</em>
</p><p>Ferdinand assumed Hubert fell silent to come up with another excuse, but much to his surprise, Hubert eventually nodded.</p><p>"Okay. I'll come."</p><p>"Excellent! I'll see you all tomorrow, then."</p><p>Ignorant to his son's disbelief, his father left them both with a small wave.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The two were left, standing hand in hand until he was out of sight.</span></p><p>Once he was gone, Ferdinand ripped his hand from Hubert's, stepping a few feet away from him.</p><p>"Why'd you do that?" he hissed.</p><p>Hubert slipped his now free hand into his pocket, expression blank. "I thought you wanted him to stay. At least for one more day."</p><p>“How did you..?” When Ferdinand jumped in surprise, Hubert smiled.</p><p>"So I was right," he chuckled. "You're an open book, Ferdinand."</p><p>Ferdinand opened his mouth to retort, but quickly dropped it when he realized it was probably true. Instead, he asked, "Isn't this just a huge hassle for you? Why are you making it even harder on yourself?"</p><p>"It doesn’t have anything to do with me. I just think you should be able to prove to your father that you've <em>actually</em> got your life together, not all this fake stuff," Hubert said, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Might be good for your conscience."</p><p>"I can't offer you anything in return—"</p><p>"You don't need to."</p><p>Ferdinand paused, mulling the situation over in his head. It was unlike Hubert to be so warm—not to mention how nonchalant he was acting about the whole thing. He felt as if he needed to repay him <em>somehow</em>.</p><p>"..Then, how about I make you a cup of coffee?"</p><p>Hubert rolled his eyes, half-smiling. "Fine."</p><p>-</p><p>"You have to pick a maid of honor, too, you know," Ferdinand said as he stepped into the kitchen of his apartment. Hubert stayed behind in the living room, answering as he took a seat on the couch.</p><p>"I suppose so."</p><p>"Anyone you have in mind?" he asked, pulling out a vase from the cabinet. Ferdinand already knew the answer, but it took Hubert a second to reply.</p><p>"I could ask Edelgard."</p><p>"She seems against the whole marriage," Ferdinand joked as he placed the flowers on the counter. He took a step back to admire them once more, smiling. "You must owe her something huge if you're putting up with all of this."</p><p>"Ferdinand," Hubert warned.</p><p>He hadn't expected an answer out of him, anyway.</p><p>
  <em> <span class="Apple-converted-space">Speaking of..</span> </em>
</p><p>"..You probably shouldn't call me that," he said, starting on the coffee and tea.</p><p>"Your name?"</p><p>"Yeah. You know—couples use pet names."</p><p>"We can't just use our own names?"</p><p>Ferdinand laughed, placing the kettle on the stove. "If you want to be weird."</p><p>It was silent as the water boiled, just long enough for Ferdinand to think the conversation was over. Then, Hubert spoke again as he was pouring it into his teacup.</p><p>"What were you thinking?"</p><p>Ferdinand thought for a moment, grinning. "I could call you Hubie, like Dorothea does."</p><p>"God, no."</p><p>"Why? It suits you," Ferdinand chuckled as he walked into the living room with the drinks.</p><p>"I've never liked it," Hubert said as he took the cup from Ferdinand's hands. "Thanks."</p><p>"Well, we don't have to do it for much longer. Pretend, I mean," he said, dropping to the couch. "After tomorrow, Dad will leave, and the wedding isn't so far off."</p><p>"..You might not have trouble pretending," Hubert replied, tone implying he was joking about something Ferdinand had yet to pick up on.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Hubert shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Never mind."</p><p>
  <em>Trouble pretending? Of course I..</em>
</p><p>"Are you.. referring to what Dorothea said today?"</p><p>Hubert didn't respond. He didn't have to—that, in itself, was an admission.</p><p>"I'm.. sorry about that—I don't know where she got that idea."</p><p>Hubert took a long sip of his drink, the room going dreadfully silent. After a moment, he said, "So it's not true?"</p><p>Ferdinand clutched his teacup a little tighter. "No."</p><p>"Oh," was all Hubert said.</p><p>The awkward silence stretched on. At first, Ferdinand began to wonder if Dorothea's comment had made Hubert uncomfortable, yet he seemed perfectly fine joking about it. Then, he began to wonder if his comment implied he hadn't liked Hubert in high school, which sent him overthinking.</p><p>"That's not to say I was.. <em>disgusted</em> by you in high school," Ferdinand said, aware he was digging himself into a hole but unable to stop. "I know I tried acting like I was, but I.. did like you. I-In a friendly way, you know?"</p><p>"Is that so?" Hubert asked, clearly hiding a smile behind his cup.</p><p>Ferdinand's cheeks grew hot. "You're laughing at me."</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"You are."</p><p>"I'm not, it's just funny."</p><p>"Funny how?"</p><p>"..I felt the same."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay, I just started a summer class!:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>